It Is Time To Tell Them
by adventuretimedog
Summary: Tori and Jade decide that it is time to tell their friends and family about their relationship, but the reactions they receive may not be what they anticipated. Jori smut will be included!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just having fun.**

"Hey, Tori!" Andre greeted her as she sat down at the lunch table in the open seat next to Robbie. Cat and Jade were also seated at the table.

"Tori, are you alright?" Robbie asked her, "You look like you've been in a fight." He pointed to a dark bruise on her neck.

"That's not the kinda bruise you get in a fight. That's a hickey." Rex stated matter-of-factly.

"No, guys it's nothing! I'm, uh, taking a makeup class right now." Tori fidgeted. She has never been good at lying and could feel her face getting hot under the pressure as all eyes were turned to her. She hadn't realized the bruise this morning until she was already at school. She tried to flip her hair to cover it, but it was futile in her low-cut V-neck shirt.

"I'm in makeup class!" Cat exclaimed, "But Tori isn't in our class." Cat reached out to touch Tori's bruise.

"Cat! What are you doing?" Tori leaned back so she was out of reach of the red-head.

"I wanted to see if it would smudge! It looks really realistic! And there's another one on your chest, why doesn't it smudge?"

Andre laughed, "Who'd you get hot and heavy with last night? You got a new boyfriend we don't know about?"

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Tori fumed before she got up and stomped out of sight.

The group then burst into conspiracies about which boy Tori might be secretly dating. Jade, who had been silent for the entirety of the conversation, got up to leave. When she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, her hair moved briefly to show that she too had a similar, lighter bruise on her pale collarbone.

"Are you in a makeup class too?" Cat innocently asked Jade. Neither Andre nor Robbie noticed Cat's comment, they were used to ignoring her.

"I'll bruise your face for real if you don't shut up" Jade sighed and walked away as Cat let out a concerned whimper and covered her mouth so Jade wouldn't hit her.

…

Tori was in the girls' restroom frantically trying to conceal the bruises with makeup when Jade walked in.

"Look what you did! I told you not to be so rough, and now everyone thinks I'm a skank!" Tori huffed, still fired up from the group's suspicions.

"Well, I for one think the bruises are cute," Jade brushed Tori's hair off her shoulder to get a better view of her handiwork while flashing a smile, "they mark my territory, so I'll be sure to give you more tonight." Jade lightly kissed the half-Latina's cheek.

Tori's anger melted away as she wrapped her arms around the goth's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. "Is that a promise?" she smirked.

"Yes, Vega. However, you forgot where we are, and I'd rather not go down on you in a school bathroom." She lifted Tori's arms off of herself and, with a final kiss, she sauntered out of the restroom.

…

After school, the goth had driven them to Jade's house as Jade's parents were away on a cruise for a few more weeks. They enjoyed the privacy since that was hard to find in Tori's house with Trina around. They were sitting in Jade's bed watching one of Jade's favorite horror movies.

Jade likes watching slasher films with her girlfriend. She laughs when blood and guts are spewed across the screen, but Tori gets scared easily. She yelps when people die and she jumps when demons appear from the shadows. Tori's reactions entertain the goth more than the movie because the half-Latina always snuggles nearer to Jade for protection.

Right now, Tori was almost in Jade's lap. She clutched the goth's arm tightly and hid her face behind the dark curtain of hair with green highlights.

"Vega, watch this next part!" She looked up right as a guy's head was hacked off. She could feel Jade's chest exhale with laughter. Tori couldn't take it anymore; she needed this movie to end.

"Can we please do something else?"

"What could be better than this?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Tori kissed Jade's shoulder, then made her way up the goth's neck.

"Tori Vega! Are you trying to distract me from this filmmaking masterpiece?" The goth placed two fingers under her girlfriend's chin to momentarily bring her head up so their eyes could meet.

"Maybe…" The half-Latina whispered sheepishly.

"Well it's working." Jade kissed Tori passionately with parted lips. She paused a moment to turn off the film. The goth moved forward so Tori laid back on the bed underneath her girlfriend. Jade straddled her waist and gazed at her. Tori laid on the bed, hair askew over the pillows, her breathing became heavier as she anticipated what the other girl would do to her. "You look beautiful at this angle" Jade stated without thinking.

Tori propped herself up on her elbows to meet Jade halfway in a kiss and mumbled "thank you" between breaths. The goth's tongue slipped inside her mouth as her hands traveled down the half-Latina's ribcage. Tori fell back onto the bed with a moan of pleasure and slowly tugged off Jade's shirt. It dropped to the floor as they continued to kiss.

Tori's hands were in Jade's hair as the goth pushed up Tori's shirt to plant kisses up her stomach. Her teeth dragged across Tori's chest and she sucked at a place below her collarbone to leave a fresh bruise while she removed the girl's shirt and bra.

Jade wanted to be rough and tear into her like an animal, but she knew she had to be gentle with the girl in front of her. The goth stretched out on top of Tori. Her hand massaged the half-Latina's breasts while she kissed up her jawline to her mouth. She roamed with her tongue. Their legs intertwined. Tori's hands groped along the other girl's torso and slowly unhooked her bra.

Jade's fingers made their way down to unbutton Tori's pants, but just as she unzipped them Tori's phone rang. The half-Latina jumped forward in shock, headbutting the goth and sending her to the floor.

"Fuck! You bit me!" Jade's lip was cut and blood trailed down her chin as she stood up.

"It's Trina, be quiet!" Tori took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Tori, where the Hell are you? You need to get home ASAP!"

"Why? I'm doing a project for Sikowitz's class at a friend's house. I thought I texted you to tell Mom and Dad I'll be out late."

"Yah, but I really need you here and I can't explain it all over the phone. It's an emergency."

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes." Tori sighed and picked up her clothes after she hung up. "Jade, are you okay?"

Jade flashed a fake smile to show that her teeth were covered in blood as she put her bra and shirt back on. "You owe me, Vega."

"I know. Can you drive me home?"

"Of course. I need to see what Trina deemed so important that she had to call you. Why you'd answer a call during sex is beyond me." Jaded scowled and left the room to deal with her cut.

…

"I think we should tell our friends that we are dating," Tori said while Jade drove her home, "I can't keep making up lies."

"You are a horrible liar. And people have started taking notice that we are spending more time together… willingly." Jade sighed, "But I don't want people thinking I've gone soft because I fell for a dork like you, Vega. I'm still a threat, especially with my scissors."

"But you are soft and sweet when we're alone," Tori smiled and took Jade's free hand. The goth gave her an icy glare that made her reconsider her statement, yet she did not pull her hand away from Tori's. "I think I should at least tell Trina, so we're not interrupted again."

Jade let out a frustrated groan, which Tori took as a sign of reluctant agreement.

…

Trina was in the driveway impatiently waiting for Tori. Her eyes widened when she saw Jade's car pull up.

When they got out of the car, Tori said "alright what is this big emergency your panicking about?"

"I locked myself out and needed your keys." Trina shrugged.

"Seriously that's your emergency? And you couldn't just tell me over the phone."

"I figured you wouldn't have come unless I made a big deal out of it. What are you doing with Jade? Did you punch her in the face or something?" She motioned to the girl's split lip.

"Your phone call startled me and I bit her." Tori looked away, embarrassed.

"Why would you bite her lip… Were you rehearsing another play where you're husband and wife. Ha!" Trina giggled at their misfortune.

"No. We were about to fuck." Jade interjected coldly without breaking eye contact with the older Vega.

"JADE!" Tori turned bright red as Trina's jaw dropped. Tori's expression told Trina that the goth wasn't joking.

"My baby sister is having sex before me? With this monster!"

"Almost every day for the past few weeks. Just can't get enough of me." Jade smiled at the discourse she caused between the sisters.

Tori took a long, exasperated sigh, "Yes, Jade and I are dating. We haven't told anyone yet. It's not a big deal, so shut up about it." She handed Trina her keys so she might leave, but Trina stayed where she was.

She narrowed her eyes at Jade. "If you hurt my little sister, I'll kill you with the nearest leaf blower."

"Me? Hurt her? Did you forget which one of us has the bloody lip?" The girl joked with a roll of her eyes. Trina did not respond and simply went into the house using Tori's keys.

"That went well." Tori remarked sarcastically.

"Are we going to tell the rest of them about us?"

"I guess we'll have to before Trina sends out a mass tweet."

"Does it have to be at school?"

"Yes, so I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tori quickly kissed the other girl before going into the house herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori and Jade had waited until lunchtime to tell their friends about their secret relationship. Robbie and Rex, Cat, Beck, and Andre were already sitting at their normal table in the Asphalt Café when the couple joined them.

"So, Tori, are you gonna tell us who your mystery man is?" Andre said.

"Yes, but it's…uh… not a man." She looked around cautiously, unsure of how to tell them. After a moment she just spit it out. "It's Jade."

Robbie choked on his soda as the rest of the group sat with varying looks of bewilderment.

"Yep, we're dating." Jade snickered, amused at their shock. She took Tori's hand and kissed the back of it as if to prove that she was telling the truth.

Robbie stopped coughing and turned to Tori, "Is Sikowitz making you do this?".

"No."

"Then why would you date her?" Robbie couldn't wrap his head around this news.

"Because I like her! We've been dating for a couple months now." Tori exclaimed at the boy's stupidity.

"Three months, thirteen days." Jade chimed in.

"But Jade is _Jade_. She's mean to everyone and you are one of the nicest people I know." Robbie said to Tori.

"Are you implying that she can do better?" Jade slid a pair of scissors out of her boot and pointed them at the ventriloquist. "Because if you think I'm going to sit here while you-"

"JADE!" Tori cut off her threat with a slap on the goth's arm.

"Yay! Jade is gonna be nice to everyone now!" Cat giggled.

"Why would I do that?" Jade sneered at the red-head.

"Because you're in love with Tori." She beamed as if that explained everything.

"I didn't say that." The goth deadpanned, causing a slight frown to form on her girlfriend's face.

No one spoke for a moment, so Andre interjected, "Well, I knew something was up. It makes sense now. You two haven't been fighting, at least not like you used to, and Jade doesn't complain when you guys get paired up for assignments together."

"I thought that Tori would've dated Beck after his and Jade's break-up. He's more likeable and easy-going. And he doesn't throw my ice cream out the window." Cat said.

"No, Tori and I would never happen. Tori rejected me when I tried to kiss her… because she had feelings for Jade." Beck got up from the table and left while the group continued their discussion.

"So, did Jade make those bruises on Tori's neck? Jade had one too." Cat inquired to the group. Tori blushed and looked away.

"I never thought Cheekbones would have the guts to get it on with anyone, much less Jade, but I gotta say that's hot!" Rex stated.

"That's it!" Jade yelled at Robbie and threw Rex across the Asphalt Café in anger.

"Rex!" Robbie squealed and ran after him, leaving only Andre and Cat left at the table with Jade and Tori.

"I think that's the bell. I better go." Andre took off so he wouldn't be under Jade's unnerving glare.

"Wait, Andre! I hear it too!" Cat ran after him.

"That was just delightful," Jade used her fake voice to mock Vega, "do we get to tell anyone else today about our personal lives? I'm sure Sinjin or Sikowitz could use a good laugh!"

Tori was just as upset as Jade was, but she tried to make the best of it, "I know it's shocking for them that we are together, but they needed to know eventually!" she whined.

"All they did was make fun of me! I'm just the evil monster that kidnapped the pretty princess with Stockholm syndrome!" Jade growled and walked away before Tori could answer. She needed to be alone to build up a stronger immunity to their friends' ridicule.

…

After the day's classes were over, Tori sat on her couch at home and texted Jade, "Will you come over?"

The reply was swift: "No".

"Please? I want you here with me." Jade had avoided everyone for the rest of the school day, and Tori couldn't put up with the isolation any longer. Two minutes passed before there was a reply.

"Fine."

Jade's car pulled up ten minutes later.

"What do you want, Vega?"

"You. Just you. I don't care what other people think about us. I see the good in you, even if you don't. That's why I love you." Tori embraced Jade and they kissed. Tori's hands cupped Jade's face to deepen the kiss, while Jade wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Tori broke the kiss after a minute or two and whispered in Jade's ear, "Can you stay all night?"

"Why wouldn't I, My Love?" Jade breathed back at her.

…

Tori awoke to a knock at her bedroom door. Her mother was on the other side of the door.

"Honey, do you want a ride to school? You'll be a bit early 'cause I'm on my way to work."

"No, Mom. I'll catch a ride with a friend."

"Okay, I'm heading out." Thankfully, her mother did not open the door to see Tori and Jade sleeping next to each other naked in Tori's bed. Tori nuzzled into Jade once more and drifted back into sleep in the goth's arms.

That is until Trina bounded into the room noisily without knocking. She went to the younger Vega's closet to borrow a shirt.

"Trina, get out!" Her sister grumbled, still half asleep.

"Does Mom and Dad know about your nocturnal activities?" She pointed at Jade with a grimace, who was now awake.

"They do not need to know."

"They'll find out eventually. Probably when they assume you're having night terrors and burst into your room from the screaming you do all night long. Yes, I heard you both last night." Jade gave Trina a glare as she skipped out of the room and shut the door.

Jade started to get up and removed her arms from the other girl's torso. Tori let out a frustrated whine and reached out for Jade. Tori grabbed the goth's wrist.

"Come on. You don't want to be late for school, Miss Perfect Attendance." Jade teased.

"Can't we skip today? I just want to lay here with you." Tori looked the girl up and down. "I really am the luckiest girl in the world to have the privilege of dating _Jade West_."

Although she was shocked at the honor student's suggestion to skip, Jade could not resist the compliment and, with a smirk, resettled herself in the bed next to her girlfriend. Tori yawned and laced their fingers together, drawing the goth closer. Jade imagined what their friends will think when they don't show up for class, but then again, she didn't really care about anyone else at the moment besides Tori.

Tori laid her head on Jade's chest and mumbled something about being happy as the goth's arm wrapped around her. Jade kissed the top of her head as Tori was lulled back into sleep by the steady beats of her lover's heart.

**A/N: I usually write shorter chapters with more smut, but I'm trying new things. Next chapter will be about what they're doing while skipping school. I feel like Vega's parents should know about the relationship too… I'll write more in the coming week. Feedback is always appreciated! **


End file.
